Demon Lord of Multiverses
by brockarot
Summary: So hey folks this is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me. Please send reviews of ideas that you have as I may use them in my story. The summary is inside.


Ok so this story is all about Yusuke as he goes around to other dimensions and takes them over.

If you put in a request in the reviews for a certain dimension, I'll see if I can do it and reply in the next chapter.

Anyways, enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A long, long time ago, things such as demons and witches and wizards existed, all on one world living in peace and harmony together. But one day, A very powerful and nigh godlike demon Lord decides to split the planet and then send the other planet chunks to other parts of the universe. Why, no one knows. Nowadays, things such as demons and monsters and witches and wizards don't exist. Or, at least, the general population thinks this. But the truth is, that, in a of the many dimensions and world's, all of them have something magical in it.

The world in which the demon Lord that split the planet had decided to rest on, gradually forgot about him, since he was in hiding. After a while, he got tired of his power, and just wanted to die. But he could not, for he was immortal.

All the Lord had to do nowadays was kill hero's every once in a while or storm hero academy and kill villains every once in a while.

And so, The Lord decides to find a successor to pass on his many powers to. The power of a tail, the power of a shape shifting creature, the power of killer intent, the power to control all, and the want to win and take over and kill all of the so-called 'heros' and then steal that hero's power.

After searching for a while, The Demon Lord decides that the only thing worthy enough was a human baby boy. A human baby boy has the right genetic structure and the right mind to inherent his powers.

And that is where he is currently, sitting in front of a crib. The doctor standing right next to him could not see him because of his invisibility. The demon Lord looks at the baby with interest. 'Oh? What's this? I sense demonic energy inside this child.' The Lord looks at the baby before laughing while smirking at the same time. 'Ha! Or course, he looks just like that little punk Raizen! How could I have not seen the obvious resemblance at first!' The demon Lord laughs at his own joke.

Staring at the baby, The Demon Lord makes his decision. Putting a hand on the baby, he speaks, "Child, you will be a warrior like no other, you will surpass me before you turn 5, and you will be thought to be born with more power than Raizen has right now. When you turn 10, you will stop aging. You will be seen as a outcast because of your tail and your power, and will constantly have to scrape by to survive. Conquer your oppressors, and then conquer other places. You are meant to be a KING!I HEREBY DUB YOU , MY SUCCESSOR, MY DESCENDANT, MY LEGACY, BY THE NAME OF YUSUKE URAMESHI! yusuke urameshi, you will be great." With these final words, the Lord breaks into fragments of light, and seeps into young Yusuke's body. Urameshi's body. The word 'You will be great.' Echo through Yusuke's head as he sleeps.

3 years later

There were many things different about Yusuke Urameshi. The reason, Yusuke did not know.

A normal 3 year old would want to play with other 3 year olds and would always have a smile on their face. Yusuke preferred to stay alone, and he almost never smiled. He also sometimes felt a tingling sensation on his behind, which made him wonder if he was crazy.

Yes, another thing. As a 3 year old, he already had the mind of a 10 year old. Why, he knew not.

Other kids shunned him because of these traits, and his parents cared more about his older brothers Yoma and Tack to care about him. To them, he was nothing. They didn't feed him. Or supply Him a room to live in. Thus, most of the time he ended up sleeping outside and eating from trash cans. Every day he got beaten up by delinquents that had caring parents that clapped when he was pummeled. Yusuke was going crazy. His brother Yoma who is 10, and His brother Tack who is 11, are both usually in the gangs that beat him up and demean him. He really did hate his life. But, one day, he got so very hungry that he snapped.

Yusuke was in a bar pretty far away from town, a bar which had taken 3 hours to walk to. Yusuke came here because they were rumored to give free food. The rumor was enough to pique his interest. But, when he asks the bartender whether or not they have free food, he says no, and then smirks at Yusuke, meaning that they really did have free food, but not for him.

Trembling with anger, Yusuke cannot hold back all of the rage and hurt anymore. "Rah!" Yusuke shouts angrily, while punching the Bartender in the face. He does not notice his own eyes glow red for a split second. But that split second was all that the spirit inside of Yusuke (the demon lord) needed. The demon lord quickly merged some of his powers with Yusuke. It wasn't much power in his opinion, only 0.1 percent. But, then again, 0.000001 percent of his true power is still over powered to a human. The punch sends the bartender sprawling to the ground behind the counter, instantly dead. The other costumers just stare for a moment before shouting bloody murder and attacking Yusuke.

2 guys flank Yusuke at once. One of them has a knife. The one with the knife takes a sloppy swing at Yusuke's head, hoping to end the fight quickly. The second one, meanwhile, attempts to bring the small boy down from an attack from behind him.

Yusuke dodges the guy with the knife by ducking, causing the knife to go into the guy behind him's left shoulder. The man screams out in agony. Yusuke, not minding the scream or all the blood coating himself, punches a whole through the one with the knife's stomach, killing him on the spot. Yusuke takes the knife from the dead body, before easily hacking the second, Injured guy to death.

Yusuke smiles an innocent smile that in the first place wasn't innocent and actually made him look scary because he was coated in a thick sheet of red blood. Yusuke looks at the 3 remaining guys, still smiling. He sticks his toungue out at them, and then taunts, "Come and get me, losers." They all comply.

1 hour later

Patting his stomach, Yusuke walks out of the bar, satisfied. He had eaten the best food that he'd ever had in his life, even though it was just raw meat and a glass of milk.

He had killed all of the guys in there, and then had Raided the kitchen. He noticed that the very last guy could control hair. That made the last battle tiresome. Being blinded all the time.

Yusuke quickly runs away, smile on his face. He was thinking about the strange power that he had used.

7 years later

In the first year, Yusuke looked into his strange power, and suddenly started noticing unusual things around him, such as the occasional black crow or noises around him at night.

One day as he was walking around aimlessly, he saw a suspicious man walking around. He decided to discreetly follow him. Yusuke attempted to use his 'power' to conceal himself. It was quite obvious it worked, since the suspicious man didn't expect a thing.

Yusuke nearly blew his cover when the man turned into some kind of 6 legged creature once they were in an alleyway. The monster opened a portal. Or, to Yusuke, at least, it LOOKED like a portal. It was a 10 foot tall, 6 foot wide huge thing. The main color is black but the occasional red color stirs throughout it, giving it a very distorted look.

Looking back behind him, Yusuke shrugs and goes into the portal with the monster.

That day, one year later. Yusuke had experienced the demon realm for the first time. It took him one week to find a place suitable to hide from demons, and another month to understand his ability if only partly and find food. It took him 2 more weeks to rise up to the Mao's level of power, and even then, he was just barely a match for them. After finding out that he could now open a portal back home, Yusuke decides to go back, thinking that since he's been gone for a month, that someone must of noticed his absence.

He was right. His former caretakers HAD noticed his absence. And they had disowned him just because. After they told him this, he killed them and burned their house down, taking much joy in seeing his older brothers die.

After this, he immediately leaves, now knowledgeable enough to know that it probably isn't a good idea to get caught on a crime scene.

Yusuke goes back to the demon realm, and Trains for the next 2 years. When he turns 7, he decides to try and conquer Mao. And so, he does. He conquers the whole demon realm in less than a month. Any spirit detective that tried to stop was brutally killed with their powers taken. Then, he'd say that he was about 5 times as strong as a Mao.

His shape shifting creature's true form turned out to be a blue wolf that had three blue tails. He named him Pou. Pou was a very good familiar, and grew more powerful as Yusuke grew more powerful. The contract is set so that Pou will always have a quarter of Yusuke's current full power. Thus, Pou is very powerful.

At that time, Yusuke still had only inherited 4 percent of the ultimate Demon Lord's power. To make the progress faster, Yusuke had all the scientists In the Demon World work on it, in secret of course. He had to kill one or two attempted traitors every here and there, though.

At the end, the scientists said that is would take only 1 more month for him to get the Demon Lord's full power.

1 month after that, Yusuke is so many times stronger than The Mao's, that he could take all of them all at once and use just 0.001 percent of his power and not break a sweat beating them. Pou, likewise, is very powerful as well.

In fact, now Pou is so strong, that he can use creation magic, and make copies of him self. He can use human creation magic too.

"Ugh, Pou." Yusuke complains as he lazes around on his 20 foot tall throne that is really way to big for his tiny seven year old 4'8 foot self, "Its so boring here. The last time a actually had a challenge is over three years ago when I battled all of those Mao punks." Pou shakes his head in agreement.

Yusuke gets up, a fanged grin on his face, "Alright, then. Its time to take over the human world. All we've got to do is kill the hero's, and the humans are ours for the taking. Um. I don't want to do it though. Uh. Max, Lex, Zin, Jin. COME HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!" Yusuke shouts the last part, calling for his followers.

Max Lex Zin and Jin appear immediately, looking a bit nervous. After all, they had just started working at Mao palace. They hadn't met the famous emperor yet. "Yes, my lord, what would you like for us to do for you today?" Hi. asks politely as he possibly could so as to not risk angering Yusuke.

Yusuke gives Jin an amused fanged smirk, (he doesn't smile) as though he can read his mind. (He can) "Here's your first job. Conquer the human society." Yusuke commands, making them look at him, dumbfounded, "Do not fret, you will have access to the lower barracks. I heard that your powers are very formidable. If not conquer the humans, at least take out all of the hero's. Taking out the hero's is your first priority, you hear me?"

They all straighten up, and Zin shouts out, "Sir, yes sir!"

Yusuke smirks, before saying, "Good. If you complete this you will be raised to mid rank. That is all, dismissed."

Max Lex Zin and Jin basically bound out of the office in happiness, although they try their best to hide their joy, although anyone can see it.

Yusuke smirks again (he really likes to smirk a lot) and then decides that his best option would be to go back to sleep. And so, Yusuke lies back on his chair, falling asleep with a scowl in the place of his usual smirk.

1 day later

The Hero Headquarters is a tall, instilling, and very prestigious building that only the best of the best hero's can set foot in. Thus, it is a building not offer used. Especially for emergencies.

So, when every single hero, from Highest ranked to lowest rank, receive an urgent emergency call that says to quickly come to the headquarters, they all think that it must be a real emergency.

The meeting is in the mess hall. The mess hall is a huge, gallant golden room with red carpets trailing everywhere. Even then, the mess hall could barely fit all of the over 10000 heros of the hero league.

The grand hero, Mighty One, the savoir of all, comes up to the microphone to speak, and Instantly the crowd goes deathly quiet.

"We have gathered you all here to discuss a troubling matter at hand. A new, more powerful than ever league of villains has risen up." As everyone gasps, Mighty One continues, "We know this because they have attack and conquered 5 of our states already. One of those states was Area 6. And so, they also captured all of our prisoners. They are most likely now working together to bring us down." Mighty One looks down sadly, "So far, there have been 2589 casualties. We are working out hardest to solve this problem and beat the new villain league, But their system is solid. The only way to beat them is going to be killing their boss." Everyone gasps and once again. looks at Mighty in wonder, "Now, I know that our policy is that we don't kill Villains, just capture. But this, this villain league. We will not be able to detain them, at least not for long. We must eliminate them. For the reason that we must eliminate them is..." Mighty pauses, and the crowd holds their breath In suspense.

"FOR PEACE!" Mighty shouts.

"FOR PEACE!!" The crowd of hero's repeats.

"FOR THE PROSPERITY OF HUMANITY!" Mighty shouts once again.

"RAH!" The crowd yells enthusiastically, ready to protect their home.

2 weeks later

Speed Away looks down at the ground In front of him, on his knees. In front of him, is the body of Mighty One. Speed looks up at the one responsible, hate clear as day in his eyes.

The man is tall and lanky, with a serpant's tail sticking out of his behind. He has uncontrollable wild blonde hair that would make girls fall for him. Two small white horns can be seen poking out of his hair, as well, which made regular humans stare at him in awe and wonder. (Zin)

"Whew." Zin wipes some sweat off of his forehead, although he does not seem tired at all. "That Mighty One guy was seriously tough. He forced me to use 65 percent of my full power, and even then that was barely enough to defeat him. I'm going to double my training regimen from now on."

Speed stared at Zin, and only two words comes out of his mouth as he looks at him. "How? Why?"

Zin looks around at the warzone that used to be a peaceful city. It was the place where the last battle had just taken place, won by the demons, of course.

Zin seemed to be ignoring Speed, when suddenly, he answers. "How did I kill that guy? He was pretty tough, but everyone e eventually wears out, except for Mao-sama, who has an infinite amount of power."

"Mao-Sama?" The one worded question comes out of Speed's mouth before he can stop it.

"Yes, Mao-Sama is our Lord. That's right, I'm barely even a mid rank soldier. He sent me and my companions on this mission. I do not know why Mao-Sama wanted us to destroy you pathetic humans, but I will do whatever it takes to please him." Looking into Speed's eyes, Zin finishes, "I do this since I do not hold a candle in a fight with Mao-Sama, even if he is using but a mere 0.001 percent of his full power."

With this said, Zin does not give Speed any time to reminisce. Zin quickly fires a burst of flame at Speed, roasting and disintegrating the speedy hero instantly.

Smiling, Zin kicks the body of Mighty One, before deactivating the hidden cameras he had placed in the area to capture their epic fight. Zin goes back to his place in the palace, and give the tapes to Max and Lex, who skillfully edit them.

Yusuke perks up as someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Yusuke demands.

Shaking slightly, Jin comes in with Max Lex and Zin. Jin says, "Sir! We have completely wiped the planet of all humans, sir!"

Yusuke gains a smug and satisfied look to his face, before it vanishes, replaced with his usual scowl.

"Good. Anything else." He demands once more.

"Y-Yes my Lord. I have videos of every single battle against the Hero's and Human scum. Here they are, my Lord." Zin quickly says before quickly pulling out a stack of what ought to be about 50 films out of his pockets.

Placing them in front of Yusuke, Zin bows done deeply and quickly returns to where he was previously standing, taking deep, nervous breaths.

Satisfied, Yusuke gives Zin a fanged smirk. "Good job. I'm putting you all into the Mid Rank Destruction unit, and I'll even put in a word that will let you take the test for the high rank unit, since you did the extra assignments I assigned you and taped all of the fights. That is all, dismissed."

Zin Jin Max and Lex basically run out of the door in glee, now quadrupling each of their individual training schedules for the High-class Destruction Rank.

Yusuke starts to watch the battles from a blue TV, which was actually just Pou transformed.

Yusuke smirks. Life was getting interesting now.

1 month later

Yusuke was bored. Again. In the first week he had finished all of the videos, which were very interesting, as all of them were very bloody, and he could tell that Zin had tortured them more than necessary just to please him.

In the second week, he was already bored AGAIN, and so he decided to make some thing. Yusuke decided, in the end, to use demonic creation magic. He crafted a huge black wolf-like beast, which had 11 tails. He called it the Juu Ichi bi, or Jimmy. Most of his soldiers knew about it, even though he usually had it in its wolf form, which was A little black wolf no more than a foot tall and half a foot wide, with one black tail with a white tip.

Even though most had not seen the beast at all, or at least didn't know that they had seen it but had seen it, they made sure to show respect to all wolves, going so far as to have them as their familiars or pets. Within a day, over 50 percent of the army trained wolves.

On the third week, Yusuke finished training Jimmy, and decided to train himself. He did not think that he could get any more powerful, but it was a thing to do. Imagine his surprise when he doubled his level of power in a day while going at a very lazy training pace. He immediately stopped training as he didn't want to get TOO overpowered.

When he stopped his training, he was surprised to find that Jimmy had actually made soldiers it's self. By the week's end, there was a new unit called the Wolf Pack Unit, led by Jimmy and Pou. Jimmy as Vice commander, and Pou as commander, of course.

On the fourth week, Yusuke once again used creation magic, this time making a unit to do his dirty work, a unit which he called Weak Subjects.

They truly were weak, but each one of them could take down every human on the planet without breaking a sweat. Which was pretty weak, in Yusuke's opinion.

After this, his scientists come rushing in, saying that they had figured out a way to open a portal to different dimensions. Interested, Yusuke actually listens to their rambling for once.

And so, here we find Yusuke, bored out of his mind, just sitting on his throne.

"Oh, hey!" Yusuke shouts, instantly perking up, "We can use that dimension thingy and go have fun in other dimensions!" Pou gives him a pointed look, and Yusuke sighs, adding on, "And take over the dimension, too." Pou roofs in agreement.

Yusuke walks out of the room, before touching his left ear, saying, "All units come to the Dimensional Portal, all units. It's time to go and conquer other places, men. The blood shed that we've all been waiting for is finally here!" Hearing a roar of approval from all of his units, Yusuke teleports to the Dimensional gate, his units following shortly.

"ALL 2500 OF US ARE HERE, SIR!" Rear commander Joe shouts out triumphantly. (He really likes his job)

Yusuke gestures to the swirling blue portal before them, making them stare at it in awe. Yusuke clears his throat, and they all instantly fall silent. "Alright. We have almost no information on the new world. All we know is that a great amount of it is not advanced. As for their way of fighting, they use 'ki', which is another form of demon energy. In the world, The strongest race is a race called the aristocrats. They re blues creature's with tails. They use things that go on your eye called scouters to measure your, what they call, power level. The one with the highest power level usually wins. The second strongest race is called saiyans, but they were almost completely wiped out by the first strongest. They look like humans, but have more battle lust, blood lust, and have monkey tails. We need to get one of these saiyans to advance our army even further than it already is. We will be landing on a planet called earth in a secluded sector full of forests. That's all. NOW, LETS GO MY MEN!!!!!"

The soldiers have to stop for a second to process all the information that he had just told them, ('Seriously, how can he think that's just a little info?' The majority of them think.) but afterwards, they immediately rush into the portal.

Yusuke smirks, following them into the portal, his Black cloak billowing in the wind dramatically.

-Earth, Secluded Forest, 11:00 pm-

All of the demons arrive in Earth at exactly 11:00 pm, in a place where no one would notice them, in a secluded forest.

Yusuke immediately orders them to set up base there, as he wanted to explore the world.

Yusuke shouted, "Pou! Camoflauge me!" Pou does as he is commanded, completely covering Yusuke, camoflauging him to make him look invisible. Yusuke smirks inwardly, thinking, 'One of the best parts about this is it masks. my demon energy completely.'

After doing this, Yusuke picks up a rock from the ground. Yusuke stares at the rock, before blowing on it softly as he could. In the place of a rock, was a person.

This person was dressed in simple white shorts, and a simple orange shirt. He had no shoes on, and nothing looked special about him. The only thing was that his hair was green and looked almost exactly like Yusuke's.

Smirking to himself, Yusuke mumbles, "I put about, um, using this world's scale of 'power levels', about, er. I put a power level of 5500 in him. It's just way too pathetic, though. I know that I am only a clone of the real Yusuke, but I'm surprised that I was even able to make something so weak. Oh, well. This guy is still hundreds of levels above everyone on this planet."

Looking at the clone of the clone, who is clearly waiting for orders, the first Yusuke clone commands, "Alright. Your name is Iz Mitsui. You are to scout out this planet, and bring any person with the potential to at least reach a power level of, um, 100000 here. You have my permission to use the potential measurer."

Ah, yes, the potential measurer. The name said it all. It was basically a scouter, except it did much more than just tell their current power level, but also how much power they could have at the peak of their potential.

Back to the story, Iz nods his head and then disappears.

The Yusuke clone briskly follows the clone of himself (still under camoflauge) wanting to explore the world with his clone.

-Later, West City-

The power levels from the average humans were, to say, pathetic. The average power level was 5 for adults, with barely any sixes, the seven's only being accomplished, powerful martial artists.

What was even more pathetic, was their potentials. Most of the potential was not over level 100. And that's pretty darn pathetic.

But, The clone, while in an alleyway, sees something interesting. A kid, probably only 11 years old, is being ambushed by what seems to be about 30 thugs. The clone walks closer with the first Yusuke clone right behind it, (still camoflauged) both intrigued at what was going on.

The little kid has long black hair, going down to the upper part of his back. He wears short green pants and a yellow shirt with he kanji for Savior on it he has on a pair of matching black dress shoes, and a green hat to finish off the look. He looks a bit worried.

Gohan's POV

I was just looking around the city a bit. Not even 10 minutes ago, I had finished training with dad. He says that I have drastically improved.

I was very tired, and so I did not look where I was going. Before I knew it, these goons had me surrounded. They all demanded my money, food, and clothing, or else they said that they would kill me.

I was so tired that I knew that I could not beat them. If I was not so tired, I could have beaten them without breaking a sweat. But I was so tired that I felt like I was going to faint any second now.

I was hoping that someone would come to save me. Someone did save me, just not who I expected to save me.

Yusuke (Main Clone) POV

I gasp as I see the numbers appearing on the scouter. That little boy, had a power level of 2500, and a potential power level of a whooping 300 million! I grin a feral smile, knowing that he would possibly reach a potential power level of 1 billion once I used my power on him.

I immediately command the clone to kill the thugs, if only to garner the trust of the little boy.

The only thing bad that I could sense about the boy was his goodness. He had so much good in his heart, that for a moment there I thought that all of the evil in his heart was already completely gone at such a young age.

But, them, I felt it. That slight, ever so distant trace of In holiness. And that was all that I needed, because, after all hate and rage made evil grow, and so, i was almost 100 percent sure that by the end of the day, I would have a new, completely devoted evil soldier. Maybe not of that high of a rank, since most of my soldiers potentials were at least 600 million when I found them, and then at least 3 billion when increased, but a good throwaway soldier, at least. In all honesty, i really do not care for the well being of this human called...Gohan.

Oh? Interesting. He is not a human, he is a saiyan. 'Whatever.' I think as I stare at my scouter. 'That is for a later time. not now, but I will note this for later for it may make his potential grow even bigger than I expect.'

Yusuke (Second Clone) POV

With this, I punch the first two guys through the stomach, simultaneously killing them in one blow.

As everyone turns their head to me, Gohan with a curious but worried look, (most likely for my well-being. I will have to get rid of that habit.) and the rest of the thugs with a murderous look as they stare at the body of their fallen comrades, all I decide to do is send everyone my signature fanged smirk, that usually sends shivers up people's spines. It worked, on the thugs at least. It interested me that Gohan did not look afraid of me at all, even if it was just a clone of a clone that gave the smirk.

(I am sorry if you are getting confused about the clone stuff. basically, the main Yusuke that's being given camoflauge by Pou, is basically a copy of the real Yusuke. (I'm not telling where the real one is yet) The Yusuke that is visible is another copy, but is the copy of a copy, and so it's power is very much less than it would have been if the original had made it. Again, sorry. Just think that everything that the Yusuke that is currently in camoflauge is doing is also what the Yusuke that is visible (Iz) is doing. Again, I'm sorry if you are a little confused.)

I notice that there are not as many thugs as I had first thought. There are only about 20 of them. I shrug and smirk cockily.

This, of course, as I had anticipated, absolutely enrages the thugs, and after a tense silence, one thug finally snaps and runs at me, yelling, "YOU COCKY BRAT! KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!!!" This causes all of the other thugs to simultaneously charge me all at once.

I kill the first thug with a fast punch to the face. I duck immediately under two consecutive knife attacks, and then jab my hands upward like a sword. They both land on the knife attackers, going right through their skulls.

I then jump to the side of the alleyway, avoiding a gun shot, and then bound to the other side as the gunshot once again makes a whole in the wall where I used to be. As I jump to the other side, I step on the head of one thug and kick the other thug in the way of the bullet. Both die.

My hands glow lightly as I decide to use a bit of my Ki to speed up the fight.

1 second later, 10 more men are on the ground, dead. The remaining five men stare at me in pure fear, and I smile sadistically. I like that Kind of respect.

"P-P-Please, m-mercy!" One of the remaining thugs whimpers pathetically.

I smirk cruelly, and then proceed to beat the rest of the thugs to death with quick kicks and punches. They try to fight back, but are resigned to their fate as they know that they cannot win.

I look over to Gohan. I say to him, "Hey. Want to come with me? I can make you even more powerful than you are now."

Gohan's POV

I stare at the kid that saved me. It is quite obvious that he is a bunch of years younger than me, and is probably only 7-8 years old, of not younger.

I can tell that he is more powerful than me. He might be even more powerful than my father! Why did Dad not notice such a powerful evil presence?

'Could it be that we have become so placate ever since we dealt with Goku Black, that dad and the others aren't bothering to sense ki all of the time?!' I think as I stare at the evil kid in front of me.

He then asks me, "Hey. Want to come with me? I can make you even more powerful than you are now."

I know that he is tricking me, and trying to turn me evil. I know that I should just turn down his offer right then right there.

but...

flashback

"Dad, I can fight too! Let me go with you on the time machine!" I plead my father as I watch him and my older brother Goten step aboard the time machine.

(In this fic Goten is the older brother and Gohan is the younger brother. Also Goten went to Goku Black once, although he was not able to help and nothing is affected by his going too.)

Dad stares at me, before addressing me in a surprisingly fatherly tone, "Son, you are not old enough yet."

"I hate you dad! I'm old enough! And I'm strong enough, too! I can beat Krillin now with no problems!" I yelled at dad.

"That's when Krillin was holding back, son. You still have much to learn." Dad enquires me.

I stalk off, steaming with anger, not even saying goodbye to dad as the time machine takes off. 'Dad! I am powerful too! Acknowledge me! I'll be stronger than you one day!'

Flashback End

I grab the man's hand. It was time that I started making choices for myself. I know that at the pace that I'm going, that I'd never surpass dad. I need more power.

"I'll take that deal, sir. What is your name." I respond to the kid after another minute of consideration.

The kid smiles a not-so-nice smile, responding, "My name is Yusuke Urameshi. You will address me as Lord Dark."

Next day

"Hey. Have any of you guys seen Gohan anywhere? I haven't seen him in a while and I'm getting worried now." Chi Chi asks the z fighters.

Currently they are all gathered at the house of The turtle Hermit.

Piccolo responds, a little bit concerned, as he cares about the kids a lot, no matter how much he tried to hide it, "Yes, where is he? Come to think of it," Piccolo suddenly closes his eyes and then opens them abruptly, seeming to be a bit panicked, "I can't sense his ki, anywhere!"

This statement puts everyone I. shock as all of the people there that can sense ki try to sense out Gohan. (Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Choatzu) They have no luck, just like Piccolo didn't.

Now, they all look panicked. Chi Chi starts to cry hard, shouting really loudly, "Where is my baby! He could be hurt or worse! My sweet heart! *sniff* Find him, Goku! *sniff"

Goku suddenly gets a very serious look to his face, and then claims, "Let's search the whole world. We still have some time before the world's martial arts tournament."

All z fighters nod, and they all run out of the house and take off in different directions. 'Gohan!' Goku thinks worriedly.

-Day of Martial Arts Tournament-

In the end, the z fighters were not able to find Gohan. Chi Chi sulked for hours and hours on end. She punched Goku in the face whenever he tried to cheer her up and yelled at Goten when he tried to cheer her up.

But now, the z fighters, trying to move on, arrive at the tournament, ready to battle for their honor.

The announcer calls out, "Finals match of Block A, competitor #37 Krillin vs competitor #45, Shaditz!"

Krillin stalks up into the arena, smirking arrogantly. He had gotten quite pompous over the years, since now defeating a human to him is as easy as killing a baby. "So. Are you ready to be ringed, brat?!"

Shaditz simply stares at Krillin, not saying a single word.

Krillin is enraged by this. "So, you think that your better than me, brat! Well, your wrong! Ref!" Krillin turns to the ref, who shakes a little under the internet stare of Krillin, "In this fight killing is allowed, okay. ITS OK, _RIGHT REF._ " A clearly threatening tone is in the voice of Krillin.

The ref shakily nods his head, shouting "Begin!" And hastily scrambling away to get out of the way.

Krillin cracks his knuckles, grinning a bit evilly. "Ready to die, kid? 3 minutes is plenty to kill y-" Krillin is interrupted by a vicious right hook which broke his jaw instantly and would have ringed him out unless a hand grabbed his ankle.

Krillin, still in a state of shock, is not able to react in time to stop the vicious knee to his stomach, breaking and almost shattering his ribs instantly.

Then Shaditz rains down upon Krillin with a flurry of punches and kicks that even he cannot see, each punch and each kick bringing him closer to death.

Shaditz looks up and thinks, "Only 10 seconds left...gotta kill him or else I won't have enough time, it's not or never."

Shaditz, holding the bloodied, barely alive mess that used to be Krillin by the neck, whispers into his ear, "I told you I would kill you one day." Krillin's eyes widen in horror and realization, but cannot even open his mouth he is so injured.

Shaditz charges a bit of ki around his fist, and does two punches in quick concession. The first one punches clear through his stomach, and the next one caves his face in. The last thought that Krillin has before he dies is, 'Why, Gohan, why!'

The bell rings signalling the end of the fight right after Shaditz pulls his fist out of Krillin's stomach.

The ref, now shaking even more from seeing the gruesome death, quickly announces Shaditz as the winner. The arena where the fight happened is completely silent, and all of the people that saw the fight are taking cautions to stay away from Shaditz.

A crowd gathers outside as they hear that someone was killed in a fair match.

When they see who it is, they gasp and don't say anything. This is the time when Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and the rest come around.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Yamcha questions the crowd. The people respond by staring at him in absolute fear.

Giving a questioning look to the people, Goku tries, "Um, please tell us we will you."

The crowd, at Goku's innocent smile, finally part partially, allowing them to see the bloody sight that used to be an alive and well Krillin.

All of Krillin's limbs are twisted and snapped, his bones like dust, and his Gi torn to shreds. The hole in his stomach and caved in head make it quite obvious that he is dead.

For a moment, the z fighters just gape at the body, before Goku turns to the crowd, this time steaming with anger, "WHO DID THIS TO MY BEST FRIEND!" Even his friends had never seen Goku this angry before.

A brave person finds his voice and is able to quickly explain the situation to Goku without passing out in fear. "T-T-The f-fight. M-made k-killing a-a-allowed. S-S-S-Shaditz K-Kill h-him." The Person quickly disappears back into the crowd, blending in.

Vegeta growls out, "What? Rule of Killing? That is ridiculous, Hm." Goku looks down at Krillin's body and then makes his eyes as steely as possible.

"It doesn't matter we will get the one who did this to Krillin back later, after the tournament. Come on, let's go guys or else we will be late to our own matches." Goku basically commands them.

"Fine, Goku." Piccolo nods.

Alleyway, 12:00 pm, Yusuke POV

As soon as he sees me, Shaditz bows down to me. "Lord Dark, sir, I am advancing through the tournament steadily as you commanded, sir." He says.

Shaditz takes off his hood, revealing himself to me. He has jet black wild hair that goes down to his mid back, and cold black eyes that show no mercy. But the most peculiar thing about him is the dark brown monkey's tail hanging behind him. He is a saiyan, he is Gohan.

"Good, Shaditz. Might you have anything to report?" I ask him.

"Yes, Lord." He responds, "I have killed the one called Krillin, and have recruited a few people because their potential is about 2 billion. Not very good but useful grunts."

I smile at this, Shaditz is a very good soldier, "Bring them in." I command.

He nods and shouts, "You guys, come in NOW!"

Instantly, 5 people shuffle into the room, looking more than a bit afraid of me. I smirk at them, showing my fangs.

"Now then. Why don't you introduce yourselves, my new trash soldiers." Yusuke says in a false kind voice.

They tremble even more.

-World Tournament, Finals, 3:30 pm-

Goku looks around, a hard look on his face.

'I must kill the killer of Krillin. Whoever did it must pay!' Goku thinks. But as he looks around for the guy named Shaditz that killed him, he can't find him.

Goku expected Shaditz to be showing of his power, but he wasn't. This angered Goku to no end.

The announcer shouted out to the now gathered crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready to see some amazing battles?!" The crowd cheers in response.

"I bet you are!" The announcer said as he looked over the crowd. "So let's get started! The first match is between Yamcha and Tien!"

"Go Yamcha!"

"Crush that puppy Tien!"

"Go for it! Woo-hoo!"

Cheer came from the crowd at the mention of the two legendary martial artists that saved the world many times.

Yamcha smirks at Tien, who had come to the stage with his eyes closed. "Ready to lose, Tien?" He says arrogantly.

Tien opens his eyes and smirks back at Yamcha, "We will see who loses."

The announcer looks at both competitors. He nods, and then peeks at the gong ringer and nods again.

"3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" The ref shouts loudly, beginning the round. The gong rings.

The instant the fight starts, Yamcha disappears.


End file.
